


Under the Moon

by ARC (TheMasterofDisguise)



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy, kevedd - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMasterofDisguise/pseuds/ARC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddward is a werewolf new on Campus, and cares very little to make friends. Surrounded by humans, he does his best to keep his secret hidden. Kevin is a vampire going on his second year and has a small following of non-humans as friends. Both run into each other on accident, but only one seems instantly infatuated with the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 starts with smut, you're welcome 

# Day 182

He had actually _bit_ him, what in the fuck. Kevin knew he had pushed his buttons, and he knew he should've prepared the other before just so roughly thrusting but the pup was just so _cute_ that he couldn't control his urges. So in return, it was only fair that Edd sank sharp teeth into the other's shoulder aggressively. Kevin had to stop until the other was ready, body aching to move deep within the thinner boy. Edd still had not relinquished his grip, his claws digging into Kevin's arms. "Edd," hissed the vampire, "I can't do shit until you let go. Claws and teeth, man, claws and teeth." A growl was the response he received and Kevin smirked through the dull throbbing that echoed from his groin to the bleeding wounds. "Take a deep breath and slowly let go. I'm sorry for being rough, but it'll feel really good if you just let me show you."

Carefully, Eddward relaxed his grip. Inhaling sharply through his nose, the wolf finally relaxed his jaw and pulled his teeth back. Eyes narrowed dangerously, he kept his claws where they were. Kevin just smirked. With the teeth removed from his shoulder, he was able to at least move while Edd clung to him. Another shift of his hips and he carefully pulled out slowly, only to thrust in again. Edd cried out in pain, tightening his grip in Kevin's flesh. It would take a few good deep pelvic thrusts before the wolf moaned in pleasure, and then letting go completely. He fell flat against the bed, giving the vampire a better angle who took it with gusto. Each penetration made the werewolf gasp, moan, and whimper. He begged for more, his hands covering his face. He peered through open fingers up at the vampire, panting heavily.

Kevin couldn't help but groan. Edd looked so damn hot writhing in pleasure beneath him, and it took him one hundred and eighty-two days to finally get them to where they were. He needed this, wanted this, _craved this_ for so long and now that he had it, he would never let it go. His hands moved to stroke the boy beneath him, already finding it easier to slide in and out of the body. Eddward mewled under his touches. His hands had lashed out to stop him, head shaking. He pleaded Kevin to stop, knowing full well that at any given moment, he'd come. Kevin did not stop. He just kept doing it.

Eddward's voice was hoarse, his back arched off the bed, and he hissed out Kevin's name as he came in the others hand. Every nerve in his body trembled, his body jerking as Kevin continued to thrust inside him. The vampire was not quite ready to release himself within the werewolf just yet. He rolled his hips and fell forward a bit, resting on his forearms. He was a breaths way away from Edd and he closed the distance with a heated kiss. The pup kissed back lazily, his body exhausted from the first orgasm. He was a virgin after all. Kevin seemed to be coaxing him back into a new ride, and he swallowed a lump in his throat. In his defensive less state, Kevin felt a tail brush against his leg. He broke their kiss, Eddward whining just a bit, and glanced between them with a smirk. Tail meant ears, didn't it? His green eyes traveled up that face contorted in a moan and he spotted them. A pair of fuzzy wolf ears to match the color of his hair. They were laying flat against his head. He forced himself up to stroke them, eliciting another aroused sound from Edd.

Oho~ Someone was very sensitive wasn't he?

"K-Kevin," the wolf pawed at the vampire's chest. "J-Just finish please!" He was so exhausted; they'd been at this for hours already. Kevin didn't even notice until now. He nibbled at a fuzzy ear, Edd mewling once more. The wolf beneath him came again and Kevin knew he couldn't hold out any longer. With Edd's last few trembles, Kevin came deep within him, pumping his hips until he was sure he could not pump any more. The couple lay, panting together, with Kevin still buried deep inside him. He was again resting on his forearms. "P-Pull out." The redhead looked up to the wolf. "Pull. Out." Edd was weakly pushing at him. "Please pull out, it hurts, Kevin."

"Sorry," he whispered and did as requested. Eddward shivered and rolled onto his side, grumbling a bit with a rapid beating heart. Kevin lay content beside him, arms behind his head. Eddward eventually left the bed, making Kevin look up to watch him go. "Hey! Edd!" He got up to follow him, watching that black tail disappear around the corner and into the bathroom where the tub was instantly filled. When Kevin reached the door, he was grinning and leaning against the door frame while the wolf soaked in the tub, hugging his knees to his chest. "Want some company?"

"Only if you please keep to your side of the bathtub," he stated, scooting a bit to make room. Kevin joined him and watched him curiously. Edd, cheeks pink, avoided looking at him. "I'm pleased you joined me. You will at least be clean before you retire for the evening."

"Is that what the bath is for?" Kevin asked with a smirk. "Because we're dirty?"

"It is part of it," he scowled. "The other part is due to the ache in my lower half." Kevin winced lightly, smiling apologetically. "Please do not make that face. If it were not so late, I would be retiring to my dorm room, instead of staying here. I do not trust you to keep your hands to yourself." Kevin's hands were reaching when Edd spoke these words and the vampire stopped immediately. "I will bite it off."

"See now, that's just a turn on for me." He pointed to the still open wound on his shoulder. "This was pretty hot. Do you bite all your bed mates?"

"You were my first," he said, shifting in the water. Kevin watched him advance, his heart thudding against his rib cage. The werewolf reached out and lewdly licked the open bite. He watched Kevin's face through half-lidded eyes. The vampire was getting aroused once again. Too bad for him, Edd had no desire to be taken again. He only wanted to fix this wound. Once he pulled back, he could see that Kevin was hard and the injury was gone.

"D-Damn, that's not fair," he growled at the werewolf. Edd flicked water at him and stood up in the tub. "Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm finished now," Eddward said, stepping out and grabbing a fresh towel. "I will see you in your room once you've taken care of your dilemma." It was a bit spiteful, and he knew it, yet Kevin deserved it. The werewolf fell against the wall once he'd returned to the vampire's room. He'd never done that before, especially with a vampire. He needed to get dressed and he could hear Kevin moaning from the bathroom. He flushed and quickly found something of the vampire's to wear. The bedding was a bit soiled and he puffed his cheeks at that.

"What's up?" Kevin asked, blowing a puff of air on his neck. Eddward jumped and fell onto the bed. "Mad about the bed? I'll get clean sheets, if that'll make you feel better." Eddward nodded. "Alright. Let me put on some pants and we'll go from there." Fifteen minutes later, both boys were cuddling in the bed, with Edd squished against the vampire's chest. "You know, I think you're damn adorable with these ears and that tail~ Sucks you wear that hat all the time."

"I-It's not because my ears are always showing," he said, mumbling against the others chest. "It's my scar... my ears aren't usually visible unless I let them."

"Silver scar, huh? That's the only thing that'll scar a flea-bitten mutt like you."

He scowled. "I never thought a leech would have a heart, and yet you have one."

Kevin laughed. "Vampire's have hearts! Vampire bats have hearts, don't' they?" He nuzzled his nose into Edd's damp hair. "Get some sleep, pup. I'll see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

# Day 1

Eddward had yet to go to a human college, but he was fairly certain it was no different than the human elementary and high schools. Besides, no one here had to know his secret, and he wanted simply to learn. The Pack was worried he'd be outed, and had sent two other young pups with him. He was thankful, at least, that the three of them had been long-time friends. Three Ed’s. Funny how names came and went, and more amusing how Fate found the three Edward's.

Eddy nor Ed had any want to be there, but they would play along best they could. Eddy took classes that revolved around Business while Ed took general classes. Edd himself took as many honor classes as he could possible fall into, and filled his schedule to a non-sleeping point with no specific major to fall on. The three succeeded in making it into the dorms, but Edd was lucky to get one entirely on his own.

This was week three. Ed and Eddy had slacked off and skipped class, disappearing into the wooded area close to the campus. Edd was on his way to his third class of the day with far too many books in hand once again. He could not properly see where he was going, and promptly tripped over a step he had forgotten was there. Books collapsed from his hands and onto the ground and he fell to his shins, scraping open the knee to his jeans. He scowled as he collected his books, listening to students chortling from a distance. He grumbled lightly under his breath, mildly embarrassed by the situation. His books were restacked and off he went again to class.

He was just outside of class, when someone purposefully tripped him and down he went once more. Luckily for him, his books were the only thing that hit the ground. Strong muscular arms stopped him from hitting meeting the pavement. His blue eyes widened, his face just inches from gravel. Curious. _Who_ caught him?

“Woah. Slow down, Mutt.” The voice was rough, yet charming. Edd felt his body being lifted and turned so he was face to face with green eyes and short buzzed red hair. He bristled instantly, his blue eyes narrowing. The owner of the green eyes just stared at him.

“You have ten seconds to let go of me,” Eddward whispered dangerously.

“Hey, if you’re threatening me, I might like it.” Green Eyes let him go, chuckling. “What’s your name then, Mutt?”

“I do not speak with Vampires,” said Eddward, collecting his things. “However, I have manners. Thank you for catching me before I sustained any injury. Good day.”

Kevin Barr, the vampire with green eyes, grinned as he watched the werewolf slip past him and away. An elegant hand reached for his sleeve and pulled him back, spinning him on his feet. Surprised, he turned to face a scowling green-haired young man, and a smiling blonde young lady. Sheepishly, Kevin rubbed the back of his neck. “Oh you saw that, did ya?”

“Seriously? Going after a dog?” Nat asked with a scowl. He shook his head, raising his arms to rest them on the others shoulder. “I mean, he’s got a nice ass as he walks away, and he’s stupidly cute in the face, but you know you aren’t allowed. He’s a werewolf, and you’re a vampire. Remember that age ol’ decree?”

“Oh come off it, Nat,” said Kevin, shrugging the green-haired vampire off. “You don’t know what I’m thinking. I ain’t gonna go after a wolf.”

“That stupid look on your face says elsewise,” said Nat, poking Kevin’s cheek. “Stupid looks lead to stupid decisions. Everybody knows that.” Kevin bat his hand away again and Nat scowled. “Fine, don’t listen to me. It’s not like I don’t know what it’s like to get involved with someone you aren’t supposed too.” From a distance, Nat’s eyes lasered onto another vampire with reddish purple hair who was quietly sitting alone and reading. “Speak of the devil~ If you’ll excuse me~” He sashayed away.

Naz laughed, covering her mouth. She turned to Kevin and grabbed his one arm with her two, hugging it between her breasts. “Hey Kev,” she said, watching his face. “Just be careful. Love at first sight? Never thought you’d fall victim to that.”

He smirked and rolled his head to her. “Think you can find out about him for me?”

“Ha!” she laughed. “I’m not your gopher but I know someone who can help.” She put a finger to her lips in secrecy. “Just don’t tell anyone about my accomplice.” She let him go and began to walk away with a hum. Kevin sucked on a fang and took a deep breath. With a shrug of his shoulders, he put his hands into his pockets and went to his own class.

The complication of the morning only bled into the complication of the afternoon. With the other Ed’s missing, Eddward found himself to be slowly outnumbered by vampire’s. He hadn’t realized just how many lived on this campus, or at least came to it. He received many glares from all sorts of directions, but did his best to ignore them and turn the other cheek. It wasn't until the end of the day that he noticed his fellow human classmates had completely gone and he was entirely alone with a small group of bloodsucking leeches.

Normally, Eddward wasn't the type to think terrible and outdated slurs, but his upbringing got the best of him. Leaving his final class drew him to his second unwarranted encounter with the green eyed vampire. Kevin didn't have to be right by the wolf's side to know when he was in trouble. The smell of blood, even nonhuman, was enough to draw the attention of every vampire in the vicinity. When the ginger arrived on scene, he witnessed the wolf hit the ground with a vampire looming over him.

“Man, for a dog you don't got much bite, do ya?” The vampire assailant was cracking his knuckles and stepping closer to Edd. “Betcha wish you didn't come to this campus now, huh?”

“I'm surprised they let someone with poor grammatical skills enter, I'll be honest,” Eddward spat. He was wiping the blood from his lip when the vampire in question grabbed him and hoisted him off his feet.

“The fuck did you just say?” he spat.

“I _said_ ,” the wolf began, struggling against the grip of the other, “that your verbal assaults are deafening to the ears! Perhaps you should return to primary school to learn your ABC’s and adapt a proper and professional speech pattern. Someone will take you more seriously.”

“Why you little, no good fu-” The Vampire had pulled a fist back to punch the wolf once more when a dark and eerie presence sent a shiver up his spine. He immediately dropped the wolf and spun on his feet to greet the ginger. “M-Master Barr. I-I didn’t know-”

“You know, you probably _shouldn’t_ mess with the werewolves on this campus. From what I hear, he’s not the only one.” Kevin stepped closer to him and the vampire seemed to grow smaller. “I think you should probably go.”

“Y-Yes, of course. I’m so sorry!” Kevin watched the vampire and his friends take off before turning his attention to Edd.

“You okay?” he asked, holding out a hand.

“I don’t need your help,” Eddward growled, smacking that hand away. “Do not think I owe you any favors either.” He pushed himself up from the ground and pat his clothes of dirt while Kevin pulled his hand back. “Yet again, thank you.” Ouch, there was a bite to that thanks. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“Hey, wait a minute,” Kevin huffed, grabbing Edd’s arm. “You can’t be serious. You’d think that after all these years, our generations would see past the stupid feud and maybe… just maybe be friends?”

“If you’re implying that we become acquainted because you’ve helped me, you might want to have your head examined.” He jerked his arm free. “Please refrain from touching me again.” His blue eyes flickered up and he smiled as a large shadow loomed over them. Kevin’s green eyes went wide and he tilted his head back to face a large large yet dimwitted looking werewolf. He had one eyebrow.

“Is there a problem here?” said another, stepping out from behind the great big lug. Kevin chuckled nervously and side-stepped from the Ed’s. The shortest of the wolves narrowed his eyes dangerously at Kevin. “Is he bugging you, Double D?”

“Not at all, Eddy,” said the werewolf, patting the tall one’s arms. “Thank you Ed, for coming to my rescue.” He glanced at Kevin, who looked a bit peeved to have suddenly been outnumbered three to one. “Good day, Vampire-”

“It’s Kevin.”

Eddward paused. “Good day, Kevin, and thank you for your assistance.” He left with the other two, the shortest one immediately drilling him. Kevin laughed and shook his head.

“Oh man… I can’t wait.” He grinned. “This is gonna be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ### Character Introduction Pt. 1
> 
> **Name:** Kevin Barr  
>  **Family:** Barr Clan  
>  **Sex:** Male  
>  **Race:** Vampire  
>  **Eye Color:** Green  
>  **Hair Color:** Red  
>  **Age:** 121  
>  **Build:** Medium with muscle definition  
>  **Education Level:** Sophomore  
>  **Brief History:** Kevin is the only immediate son of the Barr Family Clan. He enjoys human sports and quite likes the college he is going to. His age is equivalent to that of a 21 year old human. The majority of his friends are vampires, like himself, though he is known to have made a few acquaintances with other species.
> 
> He meets Edd by total accident when the strange wolf stumbles quite literally into his arms. Instantly, Kevin is infatuated.


End file.
